Little Mac's boyfriend
by System OFF
Summary: (Glass Joe/Little Mac) Little Mac and Glass Joe recently became a couple and love spending time with each other. Mac decides to visit one day to see his boyfriend, and it goes well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

hello sorry for hiatus I am dying on the inside because I've run out of things to like and dirty thoughts so this is just an attempt to get me back on my feet. pls enjoii.

* * *

Joe opened the door to his small apartment and was greeted with two arms around his waist and a small kiss on his cheek. Little Mac, his new boyfriend, insisted on spending the night together. Doing what exactly? That was for Little Mac to know and for Glass Joe to find out.

"Ah, mon amour, please be a bit more gentle," Glass Joe was in the current of having the air squeezed out of his lungs by the vice grip of Little Mac's arms.

"I can't help it! I've been DYING to see you all week!" Mac exaggerated as he nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's muscular chest. "I missed you."

Glass Joe sighed in content and kissed Little Mac on the cheek and gestured him inside. With no time wasted, Little Mac went inside and occupied himself on Glass Joe's three-seat couch. He was cutely sitting on his legs with his hands on his thighs, waiting impatiently for Joe to join him.

"Ah, just a second. I have something we could watch," Joe traveled into his room and came back out with what looked like a foreign romance DVD. Little Mac raised an eyebrow and broke out into laughter. Glass Joe just stared at him in confusion as he set the DVD into the player and turned on the TV.

"You're so corny, Joe. I love you," Little Mac hugged onto his boyfriend as he sat on the couch.

As the movie started, Little Mac was barely even paying attention to it. It was all in French (which he didn't quite understand), there were no subtitles, and in all honesty, he just thought it was straight up boring. However, Joe seemed to have his eyes glued to the TV, interested into whatever the actors were depicting. Little Mac lazed on the couch staring at Joe's face, trying to distract himself from being bored to death. He had a content smile on his face and his eyes were half-lidded, inhaling and exhaling air slowly out of his nose. Little Mac noticed the gentle rise and fall of Joe's chest.

About halfway through the movie, Little Mac began to get tired. They had changed positions a lot, mostly Little Mac. Right now, Little Mac's head was on Glass Joe's chest. Joe had his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and Mac's hand was on Joe's thigh. The scene was currently the male protagonist protecting the female "soul mate" character from the villain using his sword and shield. Little Mac became bored and dozed off.

An hour passed and the movie finished.

"Hey, Little Mac," Joe said to him, looking at the smaller laying down. He noticed that he was asleep and smiled. Joe thought Little Mac was the cutest thing on the planet and that he was so lucky to have him. He wondered if he felt the same, but one thing Glass Joe did know is that he made him feel special. Joe suddenly felt happy.

Gently lifting Mac from the couch, he carried him bridal-style to his bedroom and laid him down. Taking the spot next to him on the queen-sized bed, Joe spooned his boyfriend and put the covers over both of them. Joe fell asleep minutes later with his boyfriend in his arms.

* * *

I like school too much so sorry if a lot of people read this and I don't continue quick enough. I actually like this too but not as much as school. stay tuned tho ok


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello there i don remember the last time i wrote shit also part four of the fever night thing is never being revised or visited back to bc i lost the file :)

* * *

Little Mac woke up first. He cuddled in closer to the forearms of his lover and smiled. He loved Joe so much and when it came to times like this, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat. He let his eyes slowly fall again, allowing to sleep take over.

Joe woke up and tiredly leered over to the clock. it was 1am and he could've nearly flipped, but he realized Mac was still by him, so he wouldn't do that. He quietly shifted off the bed and carefully put the covers over his tiny boyfriend so he wouldn't get cold and went to the bathroom.

After he was finished, he came back into the room to see Little Mac sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," Joe quietly said.

"Yeah... What're you doing up? It's one in the morning I think," Mac replied slowly. His stomach growled and he got up.

"I suppose we went to bed too early. Where are you going?" Glass Joe followed Little Mac out of the cold room and into the spacious kitchen.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. I guess while we're up we could eat or something," Mac started getting out ingredients and pans for a late night meal, thinking he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Joe sat at the bar stool and crossed his legs, checking his phone notifications. The time said 1:15am. He was going to slap himself if this messed up his sleeping schedule any further, because he already had terrible insomnia to begin with. That would explain the bags under his eyes...

Little Mac was making eggs inside of toast for their snacks. He never was an "amazing" cook, he only knew how to make typical meals that help him survive through his college life and are nutritious to help keep him in shape. Joe was grateful for this.

Joe admired Mac's body from the stand. He had always told himself to keep his hands to himself because he didn't want Little Mac to get uncomfortable, he'd hate that. He allows Little Mac to initiate things, but he's still unsure of doing anything because he's scared of... well, scaring him.

Little Mac turned around to face Joe, letting the snack simmer. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on his forearms in front of him across the bar. Smiling unconsciously while Joe was going through his phone, he started to hum to himself. Joe eyed Mac and chuckled. Little Mac smirked and turned back to the eggs.

Joe let his eyes wander down Mac's body. He was thinking very dirty at that moment. For whatever reason, Joe had been pent up lately. Maybe it was because he couldn't see Mac too often and that made him miss him. So every time they got together, it felt like an eternity ha passed since then.

He began to drool at his thoughts as Little Mac situated both plates in front of them. He took the stool next to Joe and began eating. Curious of why Joe hasn't said anything, he changes his view to his right and sees Joe staring off into space.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Little Mac nudged his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Joe jumped at the sudden contact.

"oh, uh, yes. All is fine," he looks down to the food in front of him. "Thank you for cooking this. It looks delectable." He began to eat and Little Mac laughed at his choice of words. He rest his right hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Joe began bouncing his leg uncomfortably.

"Hey... there's actually something I want to talk about."

* * *

leave yall nasty fuckers on a cliffhanger. youre not nasty i actually love you all of you every single one of you i lov you ;;U;;


End file.
